


In My Time of Dying

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It was 6:30 am. I was still sitting at the desk with my coffee when the phone rang. I answered it on the second ring. 

“Hello!” 

“Kelly, is that you?” 

“Sammy! You’re okay! Thank God.” 

“Yeah, I am. Is Bobby there?” 

“Are Dean and your dad okay?” 

“Kell, I need to talk to Bobby. Is he there?” 

“Sammy, I will have him call you in 5 minutes he’s in the garage. Now tell me if Dean and John are Okay,” I said a little too strongly. 

“All right, dad’s awake now talking and doing fine. B-But Dean, he isn’t doing well, Kelly. He hasn’t woken up yet. He isn’t looking good. I’m sorry to tell you this over the phone. Please get Bobby I need to talk to him.” 

“Oh Sammy, I’m sorry I will get him as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you, Kell.” 

I hung up the phone and ran outside to find Bobby. 

“Bobby… Bobby…Bobby!!!” 

“Kelly, what’s going on?!” 

“Sam just called. He wants you to call him right away.” 

I ran back to the house and into my room. I was sitting there waiting for all of the information to get back to me. Bobby called Sam and he was only on the phone for 2 minutes and he called me. 

“We are heading over to see the Winchesters they are in the hospital about an hour and a half out. Get in the tow truck we need to go.” 

“Okay, let's go now.” 

We road in silence almost all the way to where Sammy had the car. I saw it and let out the saddest noise I had ever made. Bobby put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I saw Sam and when Bobby stopped the car I jumped out and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me back and turned to Bobby who gave him a hug. We went over to the car to assess the damage. It looked like a pretzel. 

“Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed.” I said looking between the two men. 

“Look, Sam, this— this just ain’t worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, and sell the rest for scrap.” Bobby said. 

“No. Dean would kill me if we did that,” Sam said.

“When he gets better, he’s gonna want to fix this,” I said leaning into the back seat. 

“There’s nothing to fix,” Bobby argued. “The frame’s a pretzel. The engine’s ruined. There’s barely any parts worth salvaging.”

“Now, listen to me, Bobby. If there’s only one working part, that’s enough. We’re not just gonna give up on…” Sam trailed off and I put my hand on his arm looked him in the eyes and then looked at Bobby. 

“He’s right Bobby. We have to take the car,” I said. 

“Okay, you got it,” Bobby said with a sad look on his face. 

Sammy was thankful that we were going to take the car. He gave me a half smile and the dug into the pocket of his jacket. 

“Here, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him,” Sam said handing a piece of paper from his pocket to Bobby. 

“What John want with this?” 

“Protection from the demon.” 

I walked over to Bobby to read the list and I looked between Bobby and Sam shocked at what I was reading. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. It’s just…”

“Bobby. What’s going on?” 

I took the list from Bobby and said. “Sammy, you don’t use these to protect yourself from a demon. They are for summoning one.” 

“Dad wouldn’t do that. He isn’t that stupid.” 

Bobby put his hand on my shoulder and said, “You go with Sam to the hospital and take everything John asked for. Then when everyone is better you can come back home to get ‘Baby’ ready.” 

I looked to Sam, “Is that alright with you?”

“That would be great. Maybe if you are there Dean will wake up.” 

“Okay. Let me get my bag.” 

I ran over to the truck and grabbed my book bag. Sam and I helped get ‘Baby’ hooked up to the tow truck and then we watched Bobby take the car back to his place. Sammy and I looked at each other and we headed to the car. I sat in the passenger seat and I could tell that he was mad. 

“Sammy, your dad has a plan. Don’t be too upset with him. He loves you both so much.” 

He was still quiet when we pulled into the hospital. 

“Sammy, you go in first. I will park the car and get a coffee. Then I will meet you in your dad’s room.” 

Sam agreed. I watched him walk into the hospital and I drove to the parking garage where it took me almost 10 minutes to find a parking spot. I walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist where John Winchesters room was. She pointed me to room 315 and when I got there I heard loud arguing. 

“I have a plan, Sam.” 

“That’s exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan!” Sam was yelling at John and I didn’t want to stop him. I agreed with Sam. John was being stupid trying to summon the demon here. So I stayed outside until I could come in and give my respects. 

“You care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!” 

“Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean.” 

“How?! How is revenge gonna help him? You’re not thinking about anybody but yourself. It’s the same selfish obsession!”

“That’s funny. I thought this was your obsession, too. This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened.” 

“It was possessing you. I would have killed you, too.” 

“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now.” 

“Go to Hell.” 

“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake.” 

A doctor had noticed the yelling and I stopped him before he made the moment worse. He looked at me and then back at the room and nodded. That was when I heard a glass fall and hit the ground. I walked into the room to see Sam and John looking at the floor where the glass of water was now just a bunch of shattered glass.

“What happened?” I asked, but no one answered. 

We started hearing noises from outside of the room. Doctors and nurses running down the hall to where Dean’s room was. 

“Something’s going on out there. Sam, go check it out. Kelly, can you stay here, I need to talk to you.” 

I stayed in John’s room and we started talking. 

“How are you doing, kiddo?” 

“I’m doing okay, Mr. Winchester.” I had always talked to him with respect and fear. 

“You can call me John. You know that, right.” 

“I know, Mr. Win- John. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. How is Bobby doing?” 

“He is doing alright. He has missed you ya know. Having you come by for a visit.” 

“He is a good friend and a good father to you.” 

“I like him,” I said winking at him with a half-smile. 

“I see that you are hanging with my boys again. Are you and Dean back together?” 

“Not to my knowledge. I am just a good friend being here for my family.” 

“I always knew that I liked you, Kelly.” 

We were sitting there talking when Sam came back into the room. 

“Is everything alright? What’s going on with Dean?” I asked Sammy. 

“He flatlined they used the defibrillator to restart his heart. It took a bit for them to get a pulse but they did and when they did I felt something.” 

“What do you mean you felt something?” John asked.

“I mean, it felt like… like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don’t know if it’s my psychic thing or what. But do you think its even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?” 

“Anything’s possible.” 

“Well, there’s one way to find out. Kelly, follow me.” 

“Where are you going?” John asked. 

“I got to go pick something up. We’ll be back.” 

“Wait, Sam. I promise I won’t hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean’s okay.” 

Sam and I walked out of the room and headed out to the car. 

“Where are we going? And what are we getting?” I asked. 

“We need an Ouija board. I want to try to talk to Dean.” 

I raised my eyebrows at him. “It’s not going to work.” 

“You sound just like my brother. He would say something like that.” 

“Sammy, Dean and I are the same person yet we are so, different.” 

Sam laughed at that and said, “Yes you both are very similar. That’s why you two are so good together.” 

“Stop it, Sammy. We are just friends.” I said smiling knowing that I really did love Dean Winchester. 

“Sure you are. You know he talks about you all the time and your ‘deal.’ Personally, I think he wishes that you were together right now.” 

“I’m sure, but that’s not stopping him from sleeping around. I remember how much of a ladies man he was.” 

We got to the store and picked up the talking board and headed back to the hospital. I looked at Sam and said, 

“I will let you do this alone if you want. I’m going to call Bobby and see if he made it home alright.” 

“Sounds good to me. Thanks for everything, Kelly.” 

“No problem, Sammy.” 

I stayed outside and called Bobby. He had made it home easily and said that everything was fine. I told him what was going on and that I wasn’t sure when I would be coming home. I asked him to send a prayer to whoever he wanted to bring Dean back. I promised and I hung up the phone. I went to find Sam he was sitting on the floor of Dean’s room using the talking board, but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to get in the way of him having a moment so I took a step into the room. 

“Can I get you anything to eat? I think I’m going to go to the diner down the street the food here sucks.” 

“No, I’m okay. Thanks for asking, though.” 

“No problem, Sammy. Should I bring anything back for Dean?” 

“Burger and fries with a slice of cherry pie.” 

“Okay, I will be back in 45 minutes keep looking for information to bring back our Dean.” 

“Will do, Kell. Will do.” 

As I walked out of the room I heard him talking to the board. “She really loves you, Dean.” 

I shook my head and I didn’t want to know what he said so I went to go get food. I ran to the diner got my own food and the food for Dean and I got a text on my cell.

Sam [There is a reaper trying to take Dean and he is hunting it.] 

Kelly [How do we help him?] 

Sam [I don’t know. Can you call Bobby and see if he knows anything. I have my dad’s journal so anything can help.] 

Kelly [I will call Bobby.]

Sam [Thanks, Kelly]

I got the food and called Bobby and told him everything as I walked back to the hospital. He told me he had no idea how to stop a reaper. I froze in my steps and tried to wrap my brain around how Dean may not make it out alive from this, and I didn’t want to believe it. I walked back into the hospital and went straight to Dean’s room I put his food next to him and whispered into his ear. 

“Dean, if you make it out of this I will give you what ever you want.” 

After I said that I felt a cool breeze behind me. When I turned around no one was there and I turned back to Dean. 

“The ball’s in your court, Winchester. So wake up.” 

I walked out of the room and went to find Sam but ended up at the coffee cart outside of the hospital with a lore book that I brought from Bobby’s. I was sitting outside for almost two hours when a nurse came up to me and asked. 

“Are you with the Winchesters?” 

“Yes ma’am,” I said standing up from the bench I had been sitting on. 

“Dean Winchester just woke up.” 

“Oh my God.” 

I ran to his room and found him and Sammy there talking to Dr. Kripke. I didn’t go in. I waited at the door to give them privacy with the doctor. When he walked out of the room he smiled at me and looked back at Dean. 

“She is a good friend, Mr. Winchester. I would keep her if I were you, before someone snatches her away.” 

I blushed and walked in giving Dean a hug. 

“I am glad you are better.” 

“Me too, Kell. Me too” 

He pulled me close to him so that I was sitting next to him in his bed. His right arm draped around my shoulders. 

“You said a reaper was after me?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah” Sam answered.

“How did I ditch it?” 

“You got me.” 

“Dean, you really don't remember anything?” I asked. 

“No… Except this pit in my stomach,” Dean looked at Sam and got this worried look on his face. “Sam… Something’s wrong.” 

There was a knock at the door and John walked into the room smiling at the three of us and eyeing me sitting on his son’s bed with his arm around me almost afraid to let me go. 

“How you feeling, dude?” 

“Fine, I guess. I’m alive.” 

“That’s what matters.” 

“Where were you earlier today?” Sam asked his dad.

“I had some things to take care of.” 

“Well, that’s specific.” 

“Sammy, not now.” I said in a low voice. The only one I think who heard me was Dean.   
“Come on, Sam.” Dean echoed my remark. 

“Did you go after the demon?” Sam asked John.

“No.” 

“You know, why don't I believe you right now?” 

John made his way into the room and I could tell something was different with his demeanor. He seemed softer, not as harsh and foreboding. There was sadness in his eyes. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I decided to keep quiet. 

“Can we not fight?” He asked Sam. “You know, half the time we’re fighting, I don’t know what we’re fighting about. We’re just butting heads. Sammy, look I-I’ve made some mistakes. But I’ve always done the best I could. I just don’t want to fight anymore, okay?”

“Dad, are you all right?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” He said. “Hey, son, would you mind, uh- would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

Sam walked out of the room and went to go get some coffee for John. I sat with Dean his arm still draped over me.

“Kelly, could you give me some time with Dean?” 

“Yeah. I need to go call Bobby anyway and tell him that you all are doing great.” 

I got off the hospital bed Dean seemed reluctant to let me go so I kissed the side of his head and walked out of the room stopping by the door the grab my book bag. 

“Dean, be smart with that girl. She is a lot like your mother.” 

I didn’t hear anything else. I just pulled out my phone and called Bobby, to tell him the news of our friends making to through this crazy time. I told him that we should be back by tomorrow afternoon because they wanted to watch Dean one more night. I hung up the phone and walked back into the hospital. I walked into Sam and he had the coffee in his hand. We walked toward John’s room and we saw him on the floor. Sam dropped the coffee and I called for a doctor. 

“Help! Help, somebody help us! There is a patient who is on the floor not responding!” I yelled.

Within seconds nurses and doctors came into the room and got John back onto his bed. I was crying with my back against the wall while Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway. A nurse tried to have them remove. 

“No, no, no, it’s our dad. It’s our dad!” Dean said to the nurse. 

Dr. Kripke couldn’t get John to respond and so they called time of death 10:41 A.M. 

We were in shock and I couldn’t move. I looked at my best friends and a tear rolled down my face. I pulled out my phone and called Bobby again to tell him everything that had happened. The next day Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I gave John a hunters funeral. Bobby took us back to the house and when we got home I didn’t say a word. I just walked straight to my room and collapsed on my bed hoping that I would be able to forget the events of the past two days.


End file.
